Amor entre barreras
by Rose De.Cullen
Summary: Edward el príncipe de Tebas, Bella una plebeya, ambos se conocen por azares del destino. La leyenda cuenta del amor puro entre una plebeya y un príncipe terminando en una horrible tragedia… BxE M por Lemon
1. Una chica misteriosa

_Summary…_

_Edward el príncipe de Tebas, Bella una plebeya, ambos se conocen por azares del destino. La leyenda cuenta del amor puro entre una plebeya y un príncipe terminando en una horrible tragedia…_

**Amor entre barreras.**

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia es de Fesabi :)_

**Capitulo I.- una chica misteriosa**

Tebas, la cuidad de los vivos… desde tiempo remotos, hasta ahora en que Egipto aquel gran imperio solo la tiene como cuidad principal, al norte se encuentra la cuidad de Coptos, al sur la cuidad de Asuán, al este el rió Nilo y al oeste el Mar Rojo.

Después de todo Tebas al estar ubicada en Egipto, no era como las otras ciudades de su alrededor… extensos terrenos de verdes prados y todo gracias a el río Nilo y al mar rojo, vegetación abundante, edificios y pirámides elegantes de oro puro, al igual que las perlas… su arena muy fina como si fuera un segunda piel para los habitantes.

Pero en medio de todo aquel resplandor, un palacio ubicado casi en el centro de la cuidad, tal ves ni tan al centro por las cuestiones del poblado y las casas de lujo, claro que eso quería decir que solo gente de la nobleza podía vivir ahí y a las a fueras plebeyos…

Aquel palacio de gran plenitud y tamaño, riquezas y joyas a su alrededor adornándolo, al igual que las grandiosas estatuas de los dioses Ra y Ramus, este ultimo el fundador de tal cuidad.

Un joven se ve paseando por aquel enorme palacio, tal ves con una preocupación, una duda o una emergencia había llegado hasta sus oídos, después de todo el era el príncipe solo faltaban unos dos años mas y el se convertiría en el Rey de Tebas, siendo el sucesor de su padre el gran Carlisle Cullen, claro solo faltaba la aparición de su hermano mayor… pero el nunca le importo el titulo en realidad el quería luchar y así era… por eso el era el capitán y único jefe de sus tropas en ejercito.

A su corta edad de veinti dos años tenía que ya saber manejar las relaciones con su exterior representando a su padre con los demás en las clases sociales importantes claro esta, en los banquetes y desfiles.

Bah! Que mas daba, después de todo él desde chico quiso ser igual que su padre y sabiendo que Emmett su lindo hermano no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo el trono, lo educaron desde los cuatro años para ser un perfecto gobernante como su padre… así que nunca tubo amigos, bueno solo uno, su mejor amigo y primo Jasper Cullen.

- Primo!.- escucha la inconfundible voz desde el pasillo.

Si era su amigo y primo fiel el que en tantos problemas lo metía, el que le tapaba y ayudaba en cada travesura cuando eran niños y por supuesto ahora siendo ya adultos no era distinto y aunque siempre que estaba con el significaba problemas sentía bien a su lado aunque a veces no podía negarlo se sentía solo y desorientado.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunta mientras toma asiento.

- Mmm… venia a decirte si no te apetece salir esta noche.- le sugiere una vez estando delante de el.

No sonaba mala idea salir a divertirse esa noche, pero no sabia bien si era correcto esta misma noche le tocaba cenar con los amigos de su padre, gente importante en el circulo social… pero aburrido, tenia una mejor idea, mañana él estaría libre y así podría salir con su primo todo el día, por lo menos desaparecer y convertirse aunque fueran un par de horas en alguien normal al que no se le debía hacer ningún tipo de reverencia.

- Que te parece si lo hacemos mañana...- le sugiere al fin – tengo todo el día libre y podre hacer lo que me plazca.-

- Bien… pero debes de prometer que nada de escándalos.- le dice a modo de broma, sabia muy bien de que era capaz el joven principito.

- Si lo que sea.- le responde sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

A diferencia de el su primo era totalmente diferente, ojos azules, su piel estaba bronceada ligeramente, su cabello rubio, sujetado en una pequeña cola, ondulado, musculatura razonable y altura por sobre el 1.80, claro que comparado con el joven príncipe era mucho mas alto sobrepasando el 1.90… tal ves por la familia de Carlisle y su querida madre.

Ambos jóvenes vestían elegantes trajes, por ser de la realeza eran lo único que podían tener… y claro con aquellos lujos quien no… ropa de seda, pantalones de la tela mas suave, y una playera ajustada a su pecho y espalda dejando ver aquellos finos rasgos de belleza masculina.

- Pero tendrás que vestirte de otra forma primito.- le comenta burlón Jasper.

- Bah! Como fastidias eso lo se, y también un caballo decente, ¿no lo crees?.-

- Bien, entonces nos vemos hasta mañana.- se despide dando media vuelta para salir del lugar

- ¿Qué, ¿no piensas venir conmigo a la cena?.- le pregunta alarmado.

- Ni soñarlo, serán amigos de mi madre, pero yo se como zafarme de esta primo, claro a diferencia de ti.- sonrío ampliamente

- Eres un cobarde Jasper.- murmura el chico, pero bastante alto para que su primo el cual ya estaba saliendo del salón lo escuche. Y es que ahora iba a tener que calarse solo las triviales conversaciones de tipos que creían que por ser de la realeza podían pisotear a cuanto se les pusieran por delante.

-.-

- Veo primito que todavía no te despiertas ¿por que será…?.- le dice el chico ya en la habitación de su primo, después de todo el ámbar estaba apunto de verse por los cielos y aquello era perfecto para su pequeña desaparición.

- Feh, ya cállate Jasper, la cena fue aburrida y una pesadilla.- le murmura el joven príncipe, sin querer salir de su amplia y cálida cama.

- Vamos Edward, no tarda en que se despierten todos… así que mejor es que nos demos prisa.- le recuerda, mientras toma entre sus manos la sabana de este y la jala dejando ver aquella pijama de seda que traer su primo.

- Bien, bien tu ganas.- levantándose de la cama- pero esta me las pagas Jasper.- yendo hacia el baño para darse un buen baño y despertarse del todo.

Jasper pone una extraña mueca en su rostro… siempre que Edward lo amenazaba debía temar ya que tarde o temprano se la cobraba de una forma horrible, conocía su carácter y no era muy hermoso que digamos.

-.-

- Bien vámonos.- le dice una vez arriba de aquel caballo que tantas veces había montado.

- Edward, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es mejor que no lleves a Atón*.- le cuestiona.

- No Jasper eso si que no, Atón es mi fiel amigo y sin el no voy a ningun sitio.-

- Bien, no me opondré… esa es tu decisión.- que podía hacer sabia perfectamente lo testarudo que era su primo cuando a Atón se refería.

- Bien… pues partamos al bosque.- le dice señalando al este.- Supongo ¿que traes tu espada?.- le comenta el príncipe.

- Claro, nunca salgo sin ella, como tú comprenderás.- insinuando lo mismo.

- Bah! Partamos, antes de que me arrepienta.- le dice echando en marcha su caballo, para que después su primo lo siga.

Ambos jóvenes se adentran al frondoso bosque dejando atrás la civilización de su hermosa cuidad natal.

En los verdes árboles se podían ver los frutos maduros, pero el que llamaba mas la atención era el árbol mas grande de todos, quizás también el mas viejo de ellos… con el viento azotando sus ramas producía un sonido tan magnifico que daba la impresión de escuchar voces susurrando… desde el lugar en el que se encontraban los dos muchachos podían distinguir perfectamente en las ramas mas altas las flores resguardadas celosamente al alcance de cualquier persona ya que se hacia imposible que alguien pudiera escalar semejante altura.

De pronto ambos muchachos se detuvieron al escuchar una hermosa voz proveniente de algún lugar del bosque cantando y murmurando una bella canción.

- Mmmm… yo opino que tal vez es una bella damisela.- comenta el primo del joven principe.

- Para ti Jasper todas son hermosas… como las tres que van por ahí.- le comenta señalando a un lado del sendero, la verdad era que a su adorado primito le gustaba coquetear con cada doncella hermosa que se le pusiera por delante, ganándose el titulo de mujeriego de la familia, aunque extrañamente todo mundo le aplaudía aquello.

Voltio de nuevo a ver aquel paisaje, lleno de paz, ya estaban muy lejos del centro de la cuidad siendo el mas poblado y bullicioso, aunque desde el punto en el que se encontraban aun podían distinguir el majestuoso palacio… pero lo que mas le gustaba contemplar era el cielo azul, con alguna que otra nueves, a las aves cantando y sobre todo al sol iluminando en todo su esplendor.

- Pero que bellas damiselas.- fue sacado de sus ensoñaciones al escuchar la voz de su amigo y primo cerca del sendero ya pisando tierra firme, aun lado de su caballo y rodeado de aquellas damiselas, bah! Plebeyas…

Podía ver las sonrisas de aquellas tres chicas y la de su primo, después de todo ahí se encontraba el en medio de ellas y a su lado su hermoso caballo, haciéndolas reír y sonrojarlas por los mismos comentarios, bah! Después de todo era mejor dejarlo ahí… quien iba a interrumpir al conquistador si aquella era su verdadera profesión.

Iba avanzando entre los árboles, dejándose guiar por aquella voz que no dejaba de cantar, una hermosa melodía acompañada por una hermosa letra.

**"**_**En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño**_

_**En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu"**_

Ciertamente aquellas palabras le aceleraban de una forma extraña e inimaginable el corazón, sabia que faltaba poco para llegar al encuentro con la joven de voz alucinante por que cada vez la escuchaba mas cerca, tampoco paso desapercibido para él ver que con cada paso que daba su caballo el gran árbol se veía mas y mas grande.

Cuando se encontraba ya a solo metros de distancia con la hermosa voz vio el gran árbol custodiado por pequeños árboles a su alrededor, vio que lo mejor era seguir a pie ya que el camino seria muy dificultoso para ir a caballo sin contar que podía asustarla y aquello era lo que menos deseaba.

**"**_**En total simplicidad seria yo te amo"**_

Aquella voz se hacia cada ves mas fuerte, después de un largo trayecto y uno que otro problema con las ramas y terrenos no muy aptos para transitar lo que provocaron que Edward se pusiera de pésimo humor y es que… un par de ramas, malezas y uno que otro raspón y tropiezos No lo vencerían por que el siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, y esa joven no seria la excepción como que se llamaba Edward Anthony Cullen.

**"**_**En un trozo de poesía tu serás mi luz mi bien"**_

Esa había sido la última frase que había escuchado de aquella bella canción, después todo se sumió en un silencio total, tal vez se había marchado o peor aun quizás se había alertado cuando accidentalmente tropezó produciendo un ruido bastante fuerte quizás se había asustado y marchado…

Edward decidió caminar un poco mas hasta llegar a un hermoso prado encontrándose frente a frente con aquel árbol de tamaño colosal y a su alrededor un hermoso terreno verde, lleno de flores de mil colores.

De un momento a otro y sin esperarlo algo se le tira encima y solo alcanza a ver una gran sombre negra que lo deja tendido en el suelo, después de de la impresión inicial siente un peso sobre su estomago obligándolo a abrir sus ojos los que había cerrado debido a la sorpresa que le había causado su agresor.

Sus ojos color esmeralda estaban enfocados en la muchacha sentada en su estomago, sus cabellos eran de color castaño, sus ojos eran achocolatados con un brillo único y a la ves esencial en ellos, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas dándole un aspecto encantador, aunque su vestimenta era la de una simple plebeya.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?.- le pregunta exaltado.

- Esa pregunta debería de hacerla yo.- responde desafiante la muchacha.

Uuyy! No iba a permitir que una insolente plebeya se portara de esa forma con el, después de todo el era el príncipe de Tebas y merecía respeto así fuera a la fuerza.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?.- le pregunta la chica notablemente de mal humor.

- Vine de paseo, o que ¿esta parte del lugar esta prohibida?.- le pregunta de forma burlona y desafiante a la vez.

- No es ningún lugar prohibido, pero a usted no lo conozco y nunca lo había visto.- le cuestiona sin soltarlo ni bajar de el.

- ¿No me conoces?.- le pregunta asombrado, la mayoría de las personas lo conocían como rayos es que ella no.

- No.- le contesta de una forma fría- ¿Es que acaso debería?.- le pregunta intrigada

De un momento a otro era la joven la que se encuentra en el suelo siendo presionada por el cuerpo del muchacho impidiéndole poder hacer cualquier movimiento.

- ¡Bájese!.- le grita la muchacha mientras se remueve tratando de que este se baje de ella pero no lo logra, todo lo contrario solo provoca que él la sujete con mayor fuerza de las manos dejándola completamente inmovilizada.

- Ahora seré yo quien haga las preguntas.- le espeta con voz ronca pero con una sonrisa burlona viendo fijamente los ojos de la joven, de pronto se vio perdido en sus facciones, su delineada nariz, sus ojos color chocolate que brillaban de una forma inusual hipnotizándolo, su piel pálida tanto como la de él… suavemente sonrojada dándole un toque de inocencia, sus perfectas cejas, su cabello castaño con algunos mechones rojizos y por ultimo… sus carnosos labios... definitivamente era una hermosura, una tentación para todo aquel que la viera directamente a sus ojos.

Por otro lado la joven podía apreciar en todo su esplendor las hermosas esmeralda del muchacho, eran únicos nunca había visto a nadie que tuviera ese color de ojos eran de un tono único, su piel era igual de pálida que la de ella… no esta era como el mármol perfecta sin ninguna falla, sus brazos eran fuertes musculosos pero no en exceso, su pecho esta bien trabajado, podía sentirlo y verlo por entre la abertura del cuello, sus manos eran grandes y suaves, y no podía olvidar aquel cabello… broncíneo desordenado de una forma tan natural que sin duda lo hacia ver muy apuesto.

- Y ¿Vas a decirme quien diablos eres?.- le vuelve a preguntar viéndola directamente a los ojos.

- Solo si usted me lo dice también.- le dice la chica de forma desafiante, después de todo no se sentía intimidada por la posición entre ellos.

- Eres valiente, pero tonta… - le dice el chico, al ver la terquedad de esta, ¡Dios! Era tan testaruda.

- Y usted es un arrogante y altanero.- se defiende de aquellas palabras ofensivas.

Ambos se quedaron viendo desafiante, después de todo sus ojos solo mostraban fuego, pero de rencor… si aquello iba a ser divertido entre ambos, ambos obstinados, caprichosos y orgullos.

- Podré ser arrogante y altanero, pero ¿quiero saber quien diablos eres?.- ya estaba harto de la actitud altanera de aquella chiquilla, quien se creía que era… nunca en sus 22 años de vida se le había negado alguna cosa, siempre que quería algo no descansaba hasta conseguirlo, su palabra era ley y orden cualquier cosa que pidiera se le concedía en un santiamén.

- Y ¿por que tengo que contestárselo?.- le dice desafiante, estaba furiosa con la actitud de ese tipo como si el fuera de la realeza y ella debiera darle pleitesía ¡No lo soportaba!

- Te daré dos razones, primera por la posición en las que nos encontramos y segunda por que así puedes saber mi nombre.- ya estaba harto de ese jueguito.

Era cierto no se había percatado de la posición en la que se encontraban y era demasiado comprometedora mas si era con un total desconocido, bien tenia que acceder ahora.

- Bien, mi nombre es…-

**Continuara**!...

Hola!

Como les va ¿? Uff apuesto que más de alguna ya sabe el nombre de esta impetuosa muchachita XD que no respeta a mi príncipe ^.^' bueno espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto personalmente a MI me encanta esta historia pero ustedes son las que juzgan

* **Atón** = significa 'El disco solar' y es uno de los dioses mas reconocidos de la cultura Egipcia. :)


	2. Isabella Swan

**Amor entre barreras.**

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia es de Fesabi :)_

**Capitulo II.- Isabella Swan**

De un solo movimiento la muchacha cambio de posición, quedando ella de nuevo al mando sentada en el estomago del muchacho viendo como este la miraba notablemente sorprendido.

- Ahora quien tiene el mando ¿eh? Cambio de papeles bruto.- Se burla mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me las pagaras.- le dice de forma amenazante ante aquel atrevimiento

- Si claro.- responde de forma sarcástica

- Chiquilla torpe.- la insulta, no estaba acostumbrado a hablarle así a las mujeres pero esta niñita… lo sacaba de quicio.- no eres mas que una niñita.- le dice mirándola despectivamente.

- Tonto, bruto… ¡bestia!.- la forma en la que dijo los insultos fue como si le diera con cada palabra una gran bofetada.

Aquello si que lo había molestado, sus palabras lo habían herido en su orgullo y en su ego, nunca nadie se había atrevido en sus veinti dos años a insultarlo de tal manera y el que le dijera ¡Bruto! Lo había terminado de sacar de quicio.

El silencio matutino del bosque se vio interrumpido por los gritos de dos personas que no descansaban en insultarse, de un minuto al otro los 'Bruto' y 'chiquilla torpe' se escuchaban por gran parte del hermoso paisaje, mientras que sus cuerpos giran de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, quedando de un momento a otro él arriba y luego ella luchando por conseguir el mando de la situación.

A los ojos de los demás la escena era mas que cómica el ver al heredero de la corona con toda la ropa sucia y desordenada prácticamente revolcándose en el prado luchando con una hermosa jovencita mucho mas pequeña y menuda que él era algo que no se volvería a ver de nuevo y ciertamente esto no era bueno para la imagen de Edward, cansado ya del jueguito ejerció un poco mas de precio de la que ya estaba ejerciendo dejándolo a él triunfante sobre el cuerpo de la muchachita quien se removió molesta tratando de sacárselo de encima lo que provoco que el joven sujetara sus manos contra las suyas.

- Ya niñita ¡Gane!. - le dice con aquel tono de victoria, después de todo… había ganado aquella pequeña pelea contra aquella chiquilla misteriosa.

- Si no se baja de encima de mí, tendré que lastimarlo.- le advierte en forma retadora sin retirar su mirada de la del joven.

Edward solo sonríe ante aquella amenaza, ¿Qué acoso creía ella que podía amenazarlo libremente… es mas que podría hacerle?.

- Si no me cree no diga después que no se lo advertí.- le vuelve a advertir, provocando que el bruto ese mostrara una sonrisa mas grande hasta volverse una estridente carcajada.

- Me vas a venir a decir que debo temerte… que me debo ir con cuidado.- se burla de la chica – Que vas hacer ¿eh? Darme una bofetada…-

- No, mejor que eso.- murmura la chica ya iracunda.

Se le hacia extraño a pesar de que ella se encuentra a merced de el, no demostraba sentir miedo o al menos que se sintiera arrepentida y sumisa, eso era raro.

- Que, ¿piensas seducirme…?.- le susurra mientras inconscientemente su rostro va acercándose mas hacia el de ella con un solo objetivo a la vista…

Ambos se encuentran perdidos en los profundos ojos del otro mirando mucho mas allá como queriendo ver sus almas, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, sus labios a milímetros y sus narices se daban uno que otro roce.

-.-

Jasper luego de ver que su querido primito no se encontraba a su alrededor decidió buscarlo, lo conocía muy bien sabia que con su testarudez era capas de marcharse lejos y dejarlo solo en medio del bosque de Tebas y definitivamente no era algo bueno estar separados. Llevaba unos minutos montado en su fiel caballo cuando diviso a Atón junto a una ''muralla de arboles'' pero no estaba solo… ahí también había otro caballo de pelaje blanco y brilloso muy bien cuidado, sinceramente era una belleza de caballo. Decidió dejar al suyo junto a los otros equinos y emprender a pie la búsqueda de su primo que seguramente estaría cerca ya que el nunca se separaba mucho de Atón.

- ¡Edward, amigo que bueno que te encuentro!.- le comenta un desaliñado Jasper mirando el espectáculo con una sonrisa burlona.

Con aquellas palabras los muchachos se levantaron rápidamente, mirando en direcciones opuestas con un notable sonrojo en el rostro.

- Vaya, vaya Edward, primo veo que has encontrado a una bella damisela.- le comenta viendo a la hermosa jovencita unos metros alejada de su primito.

¡Bah! Jasper si que estaba loco, pensar que esa chiquilla era hermosa debía de estar ciego… y ser un demente, solo era una simple plebeya nada más que eso, una niñita común y corriente.

Luego del comentario de su primo el joven príncipe dirigió su mirada y todos sus sentidos a la chiquilla enfrente suyo… sus vestimentas eran típicas de una plebeya, consistían en un vestido sencillo que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, entallado en la cintura y cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación de las curvas que si era sincero eran muy tentadoras, usaba sandalias simples pero bonitas… debía ser honesto, la muchacha era hermosa, testaruda, gritona, irritante pero al fin y al cabo hermosa. Era extraño que no se hubiera percatado de la hermosura de su cuerpo al verla mas claramente le entraban una ganas enormes de abrazarla…

Pero aquello solo era una gran tontería, no tenía ni una solo gana de abrazarla, más cuando ella le dijo bruto y ¡Bestia!… No podía creer lo insolente que era, chiquilla fea, si fea '_eso no es cierto, es hermosa'_ le dice aclara una voz en su interior ¡bah! Pamplinas estaba imaginándose cosas y escuchando estupideces.

Estaba decidido, le aria pagar por haberme insultado de esa forma… me acerque a ella dispuesto a reclamarle y exigirle una disculpa pero todo se fue a la basura cuando la vi directamente a los ojos y nuevamente quede hipnotizado por ese par de lagunas achocolatadas que brillaban de una forma distinta, única… fui sacado de mis pensamientos por la voz de seductor de mi queridísimo primito _por favor nótese el sarcasmo._

- Hermosa dama, me podría decir ¿Cuál es su nombre?.- le pregunto Jasper tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas

- b-bueno yo…- estaba tartamudeando… no se por que pero eso me molesto de sobre manera, por que se comportaba así con Jasper y con él era tan… mal educada.- Mi nombre es… -

- ¡Jasper! ella no te dirá su nombre… así no pierdas tu tiempo con esta chiquilla malcriada... mejor vámonos – El joven príncipe no entendía por que sintió una ira inmensa al ver que la muchachita pensaba decirle su nombre a Jasper… sintió su ego herido, ella lo había menospreciado.

- Edward, ¿por que esa agresividad?.- me pregunta mi queridísimo primito _nótese de nuevo mi sarcasmo._

- Feh!.- fue lo único que pudo responder ante esa pregunta porque la verdad era que ni el mismo sabia por que le había dolido la actitud de esa… niña.

- No soy ninguna 'chiquilla malcriada' ¡bestia!.- me grita a todo pulmón la muy grosera dirigiéndose hacia los arboles.

- ¡Hey!, ahora mismo te disculpas ni creas que te dejare irte así nada mas.- creí que la había doblegado cuando se giro en mi dirección entrecerrando los ojos pero grande fue mi sorpresa al verla sacándome la lengua tal niña chiquita y echándose a correr en dirección al arboleo - ¿Adonde crees que vas? Cobarde…-

El joven príncipe estaba dispuesto a salir persiguiéndola luego de verla silbar llamando tal vez a su caballo cuando repentinamente la mujer volteo encarándolo alzando el mentón de forma desafiante.

- Primero que nada me llamo Isabella Swan, queda claro.- le dice mientras los jóvenes ven a su lado aparecer un hermoso caballo de pelaje blanco y brilloso, tan bien cuidado como los suyos la única diferencia era que no poseía una silla de montar – segundo, no tengo por que disculparme con un bruto como usted… - me grita montando su caballo - Y tercero ¡Me voy! -

_Isabella Swan_ si que era hermoso su nombre, Bella… bueno lastima de dueña, una orgullosa, altanera y terca mujer, pero en aquellos momentos debía de pagarle aquella humillación que le hizo pasar con aquel apodo de _bestia_

- ¡No puedes irte! – Le grito acercándome hasta su caballo.

- A ¿no…?.- Me reclama de forma sarcástica - ¿y quien piensa impedírmelo?… ¿un bruto como usted?.-

- Ya, esto es el colmo chiquilla, no soy ningún bruto y baja que te voy a enseñar a comportarte.- era un hecho que la aria pagar por la forma tan grosera en la que se refería a él.

- ¿Así?, pues tendrá que alcanzarme, por que no pienso hacerle caso._-_ me reclama haciendo un ligero movimiento con sus piernas para hacer cabalgar al caballo y salir a toda velocidad rumbo al bosque.

-¡Esa chiquilla tonta..!.- grita al bosque, buscando a su fiel Atón para darle alcanza, si creía que se libraría de el tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocada, le haría pagar por la humillación…

En cambio Jasper por su parte solo ve como su primo se va tras aquella hermosa doncella, después de todo esa jovencita era tal para cual con su amigo, el joven solo suspira y encoje sus hombre antes de ir en busca de su caballo para comenzar a cabalgar muy lentamente, tal vez la suerte le sonreía y se encontraba con una hermosa doncella que lo entretuviera y consolara por estar solito

-.-

En el frondoso bosque de Tebas podían escucharse los galopes y gritos de parte del par de jóvenes que trataban de darse alcance.

- ¡Te he dicho que te detengas!.- le grita el joven príncipe.

Si pensaba él que se iba a detener pues estaba muy equivocado, era el hombre mas bruto, presumido, arrogante, insoportable, irritante… en fin una bestia. Quien se creía que era tratarla de esa forma tan grosera y altanera; primero exigiéndole una respuesta como si fuera el dueño del mundo, para después tirársele encima e insultarla.

Podía ver su pequeña casa donde vivía sola. Sus padres vivían en la cuidad, cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad decidió irse a vivir sola al campo, le gustaba la tranquilidad y calma con la que podía vivir, las cosas silvestres la relajaban, el silencio era sin duda el mejor punto a favor… además Alice su mejor amiga vivía unos metros alejada de ella

Se bajo de su hermoso caballo, después de todo ya no veía a aquel bruto persiguiéndola, lo pudo perder cuando se metió por aquellos árboles despistándolo, luego de mirar unas cuantas veces para comprobar si aquel hombre se veía por alguna parte se encamino a la pequeña casita donde dejaba descansar a su fiel amigo Eclipse, luego de dejarle de beber y un poco de alimento decidió marcharse al interior de su cálido hogar.

- ¡Pero que día…! Salgo a dar un pequeño paseo y me encuentro con… un tipo como ese… presumido.- se dice mientras camina hacia la entrada de su humilde casa- Me siento cansada.

-.-

Ahora si se encontraba enojado, mas que eso furioso, ¿Cómo aquella chiquilla tonta pudo dejarlo atrás? Luego de cabalgar varios minutos sin rastro de la mujer y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a rendirse diviso una pequeña casita en medio de la nada '_podría ser posible que ella estuviera ahí' _ sin esperar un segundo decidió dirigirse hacia ella por ultimo si la muchachita no estaba ahí al menos podría preguntarle a alguien o tan solo descansar un poco y darle de beber a su caballo.

Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta y preguntar al dueño o solicitar su ayuda escucho un pequeño relinche proveniente de una pequeña casita, decidió dirigirse hacia ella y cuando la abrió vio al hermoso caballo blanco

- Así que aquí estas… chiquilla escurridiza – susurro para si mismo con una gran sonrisa ladina bailando en sus labios.

Deja a Atón cerca del caballo de la chica, le daría su merecido, tal vez un gran susto y luego le exigiría que se disculpara… entro silenciosamente a la casa de la muchacha, debía de admitir que siendo una casa humilde era hermosa, las cosas en su lugar, luz por todas partes, flores y un gato gordo dormido en el sofá de la sala que contaba con tres sofás para ser mas preciso, en media de estos había una mesita de madera bastante linda con un florero sobre ella, un poco mas allá estaba la cocina separada por una puerta, se dirigió a ella con la esperanza de encontrar a la muchacha ahí pero esta estaba vacía, volvió a la sala a mirar mas detalladamente cada rincón de la pequeña casita, llamando su atención un pequeño retrato sobre la chimenea en el salía la muchacha junto con una mujer mayor de cierto parentesco, la verdad es que era muy linda…

Luego de un rato y de ya haber visto cuidadosamente la casa decidió dirigirse al único lugar donde no había entrado la habitación intuía que la chiquilla estaba atravesando esa puerta, entreabrió lentamente la puerta para evitar hacer cualquier tipo de ruido y así asustarla, cuando asomo la cabeza para ver el interior de la habitación la vio recostada sobre la cama tapada con una manta algo gruesa. Se acerco con cuidado de no despertarla, se veía muy pacifica durmiendo quien diría que era una pequeña fierecilla del bosque. Sin darse cuenta se inclino lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración acompasada de la muchacha sobre su rostro haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, no supo por que pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el rostro de la mujer que parecía un ángel enviado por los dioses.

Era mejor no despertarla, no quería hacerlo… en aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era contemplarla y robarle uno que otro beso, no entendía el por qué de aquellos pensamientos, nunca antes había sentido aquello por ninguna mujer… tenia claro que si Jasper no los hubiera interrumpido cuando estaban en esa 'batalla' la habría besado como tanto deseaba en esos momentos.

-.-

Poco a poco empieza ha abrir sus ojos… no sabia por que pero tenia la sensación de ser observada minuciosamente por alguien, seguramente ya era muy tarde sentía el cuerpo pesado tenia sueño pero sabia que tenia que levantarse a darle de comer a su querido Eclipse y a su gatito, luego ya podría irse a dormir de nuevo.

- Vaya, hasta que despiertas niñita… - escucha la voz de alguien muy cerca suyo

Bella solo atino a abrir los ojos enormemente y girar su cabeza para encontrarse a aquel hombre sentado con los brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho mirándola con una media sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy lo que provoco en la muchacha un inesperado escalofrío… lo vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia ella, ahí en la penumbra de su habitación siendo alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna pudo darse cuenta o mejor dicho admitirlo abiertamente el era guapo… muy guapo, era como un dios sus hermosos ojos esmeralda la tenían hipnotizada por completo impidiéndole apartar la mirada.

Su cerebro reacciono al verlo sentarse en la cama demasiado cerca para su gusto… ¿Cómo la había encontrado y cuanto tiempo llevaba observándola? Pero mas importante aun ¿Qué pensaba hacerle…?

Al verlo inclinarse un poco hacia ella Bella en un acto reflejo cubre su pecho con la gruesa manta, y es que ahora recién reaccionaba ante aquel atrevimiento… no sabia si gritarle o golpearlo, o mejor aun salir corriendo del lugar alejándose lo mas posible de ese hombre. No tenia claro cual era la mejor opción y es que el pensar con claridad le estaba costando demasiado teniéndolo tan cerca, casi sintiendo su respiración en su rostro… lo que mas la desconcertaba era esa forma en la que la miraba con un brillo bastante perturbador el que no sabia como interpretar…

**Continuara!**

Hola!

Perdón por la demora de este capitulo... mi intención era publicar hace algunos días pero no se dieron las cosas ^^' Y hoy que me dio penita por la eliminación de CHILE en el mundial decidí poner manos a la obra jeje

¡hay ese Eddy ¿no? Mira que meterse a una casa ajena que feo a mi me gustaría que se metiera a la mía y ahí le enseñaría su lección por atrevido jajajaja ustedes imagínense que le aria jajaja bueno, bueno déjenme sus comentarios bye!


	3. Pensamientos

Amor entre Barreras.

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia es de Fesabi :)_

**Capitulo III.- Pensamientos**

El joven príncipe se encontraba dando vueltas por el estudio sin poder concentrarse en sus deberes que consistían en aprender mas de política y relaciones diplomáticas con naciones amigas de Tebas, hacía horas había llegado al palacio luego de su amargo encuentro con esa chiquilla mal educado la que se negaba a desaparecer de sus pensamientos y dejarlo por fin en paz, no podía entender porque le había afectado a tal grado el comportamiento de la mujer y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que solo era porque no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo desafiara a tal grado, no podía negarse que de cierto modo había disfrutado el encuentro y que ansiaba volver a verla…

¡Ahg! Pero que demonios estaba pensando, debía recordar el trato que le había dado aquella plebeya, debía sentirse molesto, furioso, no ansioso por querer verla nuevamente. Molesto con el curso de sus pensamientos sentía que comenzaba a hervirle la sangre de coraje… debía verla nuevamente pero para darle su merecido no para otra cosa.

- Vaya, primito… veo que no te fue nada bien con la hermosa muchachita.- interrumpió Jasper asomando solo la cabeza por la puerta del estudio, como tanteando el terreno - ¿Isabella, cierto? - le pregunta en tono burlista y aunque sabia que el genio de Eddy era cosa seria no podía permitirse dejarle pasar esto, porque aunque su primo lo negara la química que había visto entre el joven príncipe y esa hermosa plebeya era inminente.

- Cierra la boca Jasper - gruñó al recién llegado – es una chiquilla insolente… pero la hare pagar por faltarme el respeto de ese modo, ¡ya veras!

- Y se puede saber primito, ¿Qué te sucedió, pareciera que te golpearon?.- le comenta acercándose para ver de cerca la lastimada mejilla de su primo… sin duda era la marca de una bofetada, le era muy cómico ver a su querido primito con una mueca de dolor al momento en el que toco sin querer con demasiada fuerza la marca que seguramente le había dejado la hermosa plebeya.

- Eso a ti que te importa.- le murmura el chico apartándose de su primo con una leve mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Jasper solo sonríe ampliamente ante la notable molestia de su amigo, conteniéndose de reír a carcajadas en su cara, porque si tenia algo claro era que si lo hacia recibiría su merecido de parte de su malhumorado pariente.

La actitud de Jasper solo serbia para empeorar su estado de ánimo y el hecho de recordar la bofetada que le había dado esa chiquilla tonta lo hacia ver todo rojo ¡ahg! Tenia unas ganas enormes de darle su merecido por haberlo golpeado sin siquiera merecerlo… y es que él no había hecho nada malo.

***Flash Black***

- ¿Qué no piensas contestarme… tonta? - le vuelve a repetir, al ver como Bella solo atina a cubrirse con sus cobijas hasta el cuello.

- ¿¡Q-qué h-hace aquí! - le pregunta la muchacha bastante desconcertada.

- ¿Qué mas podría estar haciendo aquí? – se burla Edward al ver la carita de niña asustadiza que pone, por un segundo pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco al entrar de esa forma a la casa de la muchachita, pero aunque estuvo tentado a marcharse y dejar pasar lo que había sucedido al menos por hoy se vio hipnotizado por la suave respiración de la joven al dormir sin contar con que Isabella hablaba mientras dormía.

- ¡Como se atreve! esta es mi casa y usted es un abusivo al entrar como un ladrón… vallase o le juro que… - le amenazo notablemente molesta con un sonrojo adorable sobre sus mejillas.

- A no, eso si que no… - la interrumpió - Tú tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo – le dice con una sonrisa ladina que bien sabe deja a todas las mujeres hipnotizadas.

- Si no se marcha en este preciso momento… se va a arrepentir – le dice levantándose para quedar a la altura del chico que ya se encuentra de pie enfrente de ella – yo no seré responsable de lo que le suceda…

- ¿Me estas amenaza…? - le pregunta notablemente sorprendido por la valentía y coraje de la muchacha.

- Tómelo como quiera... -

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era la primera vez que una mujer lo trataba de esa forma, no era por ser presuntuoso o engreído pero la verdad era que a él le llovían las pretendientes y tenia muy claro que era bastante guapo… siempre le alagaban la hermosura de sus ojos verde jade y el extraño pero sofisticado tono de cabello color cobrizo, su físico siempre atraía a las mujeres era musculoso pero no en exceso, alto y la blancura y perfección de su piel siempre lo hacían destacar. Pero a pesar de todo eso aquí frente a él estaba esta muchachita mirándolo desafiante a pesar de los mas de diez centímetros que los separaban, Isabella era delgada pero ahora que se detenía a contemplarla mejor se daba cuenta que tenia grandes curvas, le daban ganas de pasar sus manos por ambos costados del cuerpo de la mujer y así apreciar mejor la silueta que sin duda era muy hermosa y tentadora.

- ¡Vamos! Váyase de mi casa – le vuelve a repetir mirándolo fijamente, no dejándose amedrentar por la presencia del muchacho.

- No - Es la única respuesta que le da, con una sonrisita en el rostro y es que la escena se le estaba haciendo tan cómica que ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que había sucedido antes solo quería pasar un tiempo mas en compañía de la insolente pero muy valiente muchachita.

- Tendré que sacarlo a la fuerza.- le desafío apoyando sus manos en el pecho del el para empujarlo con fuerza.

- Que… ¿planeas sacarme a la fuerza…? ¿Empujándome? – se burla ya sin poder aguantarse las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

- ¡No se burle! – le grita haciendo mas presión sobre el pecho del joven pero aunque le doliera el orgullo sabia que no iba a poder moverlo ni un centímetro.

- Le advierto señorita que eso no va hacer posible – le comenta acercándose un paso al cuerpo de la joven, sintiendo levemente la presión que estaba ejerciendo la joven por moverlo.

Isabella se dio cuenta muy luego que por mas que intentara moverlo empleando toda su fuerza solo provocaría que ella se sintiera agotada y frustrada. La única opción que le quedaba para sacarlo de su casa y poder por fin tener un poco de paz era… ¡Golpearlo!

En cambio Edward solo veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro los esfuerzos desesperados de la joven, que a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por moverlo, no lo había conseguido ni siquiera un centímetro y aunque debía admitir que la mujer era fuerte no era oponente para él es mas podía jurar que con solo atraparla entre sus brazos seria mas que suficiente para dejarla completamente inmóvil.

De un momento a otro Edward ve como la mano derecha de la joven se alza en su dirección con claras intenciones de golpearlo, pero gracias a sus bien desarrollados reflejos la detiene entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra si.

- ¡Suélteme!.- le grita mujer sonrojada por la furia.

- Que te suelte… pero si querías agredirme – le respondo mientras sujetas las dos muñecas de la muchacha sobre su pecho y con su mano libre le rodea la cintura - ¡Eres toda una… fierecilla!

- ¡Suélteme!.- le vuelve a gritar, retorciendo su cuerpo, intentado soltar sus manos de la prisión ejercida por el muchacho.

En cambio Edward decide aprovechar la situación y afirmándola fuertemente de la cintura la eleva un poco cosa que los pies de la joven ya no tocaran el suelo para poder mantenerla mejor entre sus brazos.

- ¡Bájeme! Es usted un abusivo… ¡Suélteme en este momento o le juro que se arrepentirá!.- le grita nuevamente.

- No, y ya estate quieta mujer.- responde divertido por la actitud y muecas de enojo tan infantiles y encantado por ver tan de cerca las facciones que sin duda eran las mas hermosas que halla visto antes.

Por otro lado Bella no sabía que hacer, encontrarse en los brazos de aquel desconocido que le causaba tantos sentimientos encontrados y del cual solo sabia su nombre… la ponían sumamente nerviosa. Sentía un calor abrazador en sus mejillas y es que estar tan cerca del hombre no le permitía pensar con claridad porque aunque era arrogante, altanero y orgulloso también era sumamente guapo y tenia unos ojos que la hacían perder completamente la cordura.

- U-Usted es una…- estaba apunto de decir aquel insulto que sabia sacaba de quicio al hombre pero fui interrumpido por los suaves y tibios labios del joven sellando cualquier tipo de replica.

La muchacha no sabia que hacer, la acción del joven la había sorprendido a tal punto de dejarla en shock con la mente totalmente en blanco y es que de todas las situaciones o reacciones del hombre nunca se espero esta… sin darse cuenta sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente dejándose llevar por el beso que aunque no se lo esperaba una partecita de ella lo ansiaba. Rindiéndose totalmente ante Edward comienza a corresponderle tímidamente el beso.

Por otro lado el joven príncipe siente como Isabella comienza a corresponderle el beso, logrando que todo el miedo inicial a ser rechazado por ella desapareciera. Las sensaciones que le albergaban en ese instante eran tantas; y aunque este no era su primer beso nunca antes había sentido lo que sentía ahora, era una paz, era como sentirse en casa, también se sentía un poco mareado, sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago como si tuviera… y aunque sonara cursi ¡como si tuviera mariposas!

La presión de los brazos del muchacho se afloja hasta situarse en la cintura de la joven dejando que esta tocara con los pies el suelo separándose solo lo suficiente para que Isabella posara ambas manos en el pecho de príncipe sintiendo así el alocado latido de ambos corazones

Edward pasa de forma lenta y sensual su lengua por los labios de la mujer entre sus brazos esperando que esta le permitiera el acceso… la respuesta no tardo en llegar al sentir como Isabella abre levemente sus labios permitiéndole profundizar mas íntimamente el contacto, logrando un suspiro de placer en ambos al sentir como corrientes eléctricas recorren sus cuerpos.

Edward impulsado por el deseo y necesidad de profundizar aun más el beso, camina unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, chocando accidentalmente con un pequeño mueble colocado a un lado de su objetivo, provocando una maldición de parte del joven y un gemido en la mujer. El joven príncipe recuesta cuidadosamente a la mujer sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella pero sin permitir que sintiese su peso el cual sostiene sobre sus brazos. El aire les comienza a faltar, maldiciendo la necesidad vital del oxigeno, Edward separa sus labios del de la chica pero sin perder el contacto físico comienza a dejar besos húmedos en el cuello y lóbulo de la mujer.

Con un suspiro y una exhalación vuelven a besarse, sintiendo sus corazones cada vez mas acelerados. Ambos se separan posando sus frentes la una sobre la otra, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, acompañada de su agitada respiración, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la alta temperatura en el ambiente…

- T-Tonta – le susurra el chico con aquella voz ronca, para después inclinarse de nuevo hacia los labios de Isabella y poder volver a tomar posesión de ellos.

En las afueras de la casa se escucha un sonoro golpe proveniente del interior de la pequeña morada. La situación en el interior mostraba a un joven hombre de no más de 22 años a los pies de la cama mirando con una expresión de shock a la mujer con expresión iracunda y respiración agitada. El príncipe Edward no entiende que fue lo que sucedió... todo iba de maravilla y de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe producto de una gran bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, la que acariciaba fervientemente para apaciguar el ardor y dolor.

Lo que no entendía Edward era el motivo de aquella bofetada, según él todo iba bien… estaba disfrutando de esos exquisitos labios y por lo que sentía ella lo estaba disfrutando

****Fin Flash Black***

Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente como si los estuviera viviendo nuevamente, de solo pensarlo sentía el ardor en su mejilla izquierda. Luego de que lo golpeara lo hecho a gritos de su casa y claro él no estaba de humor como para soportar un nuevo altercado, por lo que salió de la casa poseído por la ira, sin siquiera verla nuevamente a la cara… tenia un torbellino de sentimientos en el corazón; sentía rabia, aturdimiento y molestia o tal vez decepción. ¡bah! No lo sabia con exactitud pero ya no importaba, ahora él estaba en el palacio, con su vida, su familia, pero sobre todo sin tener que volver a ver a esa chiquilla insolente…

-.-

Pero… ¿Quién se creía? ¿Qué podía llegar y besarla como si nada… he insultarla como si le perteneciera? ¡Uy! eso si que no se lo iba a permitir, pero debía de ser sincera, aquel beso la había dejado demasiado tiritona… quizás si él no la hubiera llamado tonta, todavía estarían besándose o tal vez dejar en el pasado aquella pequeña guerra que comenzó desde que se conocieron.

Bueno ya no sacaba nada con seguir torturándose y estrujando su cansado cerebro con lo que sucedió… eso ya era pasado ahora debía seguir con su vida olvidándose por completo de Edward; del que ni siquiera sabia su apellido.

-.-

- Edward… hoy vamos a asistir a una fiesta, quiero que conozcas a la hija del emperador de Gizeh - le comenta el hombre sentado frente suyo este era alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules como los de su hermano mayor.

- Si padre.- contesta confuso por el extraño interés que tenia su padre en que conozca a esas personas.

- Quiero que te comportes educadamente, ella podría ser tu futura prometida –

- Eh... ¿P-prometida…? – la expresión en el rostro del príncipe Edward era de total desconcierto e incomodidad.

Tanto padre como hijo se encontraban en el jardín del palacio, al príncipe le tocaba entrenar aquel día con su espada… una de las tantas obligaciones que debía hacer para poder ser un gran rey al igual que su padre.

La diferencia física entre padre e hijo no era tanta salvo la edad; El joven príncipe vestían en esos momentos unos pantalones de seda negros, llevaba descubierto el pecho en el cual habían pequeñas gotas de sudor, sus brazos estaban bien trabajados al igual que su abdomen, en su muñeca derecha habían un brazalete con el escudo familiar, símbolo que lo definía como futuro rey de Tebas.

En cambio el Rey, Carlisle Cullen, hombre amado y respetado por su familia y por sobre todo por pueblo de Tebas, quienes estaban orgullosos de tener un soberano tan compasivo, amable y buena persona como él. El rey vestía con ropas de seda; su vestimenta era completado con una hermosa capa de color dorado con la insignia del escudo Cullen en la espalda, la que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia ya la que estaba próxima a pasar a las manos de su querido hijo menor.

- Edward… he decidido con el Emperador Aro, que tú y su hija se comprometan.- le dice sin rodeos.

- No tengo ningún interés en casarme -

- Tendrás que tenerlo, nuestro reino… Tebas, que por generaciones le ha pertenecido a los Cullen… no puede destruirse por el capricho de un niño – le reprende molesto – Edward necesitas una esposa… una compañera, alguien que te apoye en los momentos difíciles… te recuerdo que si no te casas no podrás heredar el trono.

- Feh! Eso ya lo se padre, me lo repites todos los días – responde exasperado, claro que sabia que no podría heredar el trono si no se casaba pero… - Al menos podrías dejarme a mí elegir a mi prometida.

- Elegir… Edward no haces otra casa mas que coquetear con diferentes doncellas… no tomas en cerio a ninguna – El rey sabia perfectamente del comportamiento de su hijo y es que desde pequeño siempre fue muy afortunado con las mujeres, estas llegaban solas a su lado sin que su hijo siquiera intentara algo - Espero que hayas entendido hijo – le comenta dándose la vuelta para entrar al palacio.

¿Casarse, y para colmo con una desconocida…? ¡su padre estaba loco! Tenia claro que necesitaba contraer matrimonio, a pesar de que personalmente encontraba que todavía era muy joven para dar ese gran pasó. Esta no era la primera vez que su padre le había impuesto un compromiso, para su cumpleaños numero 20 le había presentado a una mujer llamada Jessica y al día siguiente llegaron sus padres y recién en ese momento su querido progenitor le comento que ella era su prometida… valla sorpresa la que se llevo cuando lo supo, pero no descanso hasta librarse del compromiso porque aunque la muchacha no le desagradaba no se iba a amarrar a una desconocida, y gracias al los dioses que lo logro, si no ahora estaría casado con aquella niña mimada.

Ya habían pasado varios días en los que no había podido salir del palacio… por lo que no había podido ver a Isabella, en un principio había considerado la idea de ir a verla a su casa y poder disculparse por el beso robado aunque dejándole en claro que él no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. A veces los deseos por verla eran tantos que se encontraba a si mismo caminando como animal enjaulado y no prestando atención a sus clases, esto lo frustraba de sobre manera, porque luego pensaba en su orgullo herido y en que ella era solo una simple plebeya, orgullosa, maleducada, gritona, terca y tonta…

¡Bah! Ya debería de dejar de pensar en ella y en aquel maldito beso que se atrevió a robarle, el y sus impulsos… ¿Algún día pensaría las cosas antes de hacerlas…? Lo mejor era irse a preparar para aquellas dichosa fiesta.

-.-

Otro día más que pasaba en su monótona vida, aunque gracias a su alocada madre en dos semanas saldría de la rutina, ya que esta le había hecho prometerle que la iría a visitar. Lo único malo era que su familia vivía en la cuidad de Tebas, no quedaba demasiado lejos en caballo, solo a una hora para ser mas precisa, pero no quería ir… nunca le gusto la cuidad y menos ahora, ella misma prefería la naturaleza, los extensos jardines, el arrollo, la cascada, el cantar de las aves en el amanecer, la música de los grillos en la noche, las estrellas y la luz de la luna, ella era libre y siempre lo iba a ser.

Mirando la luna en lo alto del cielo se le vino la imagen de ese hombre que le había causado tantos sentimientos – Edward – susurro al aire cerrando sus ojos para ver claramente el hermoso rostro.

-.-

- Hijo que bueno que llegas.- le dice su padre alrededor de varias personas importantes - Te estábamos esperando –

Si claro, esperarlo a el… mas bien lo esperaban para presentarle de nuevo a una chiquilla mimada con deseos de ser reina…

- Perdón por la tardanza.- murmura con una leve sonrisa para disimular su disgusto y fastidio que le provocaba el estar en ese lugar. Luego se dirigió a saludar al resto que se encontraba con su padre.

Todos llevaban trajes finos de la seda mas sofisticada de todo Egipto, quizás hasta algunas eran importadas de Mesopotamia o de Grecia… o incluso de Roma como lo eran los trajes de él y su padre.

- Hijo te presento al señor Aro Vulturis – le señalo su padre a un hombre que se acercaba con una copa en la mano.

- Mucho gusto – contesto estrechando la mano del individuo.

- Es un placer… príncipe Edward – le saluda con una extraña sonrisa que logra desconcertar al joven príncipe.

Aquel emperador no tenia nada del otro mundo; cabellera negra con algunas canas, de mas o menos la misma edad que su padre, su atuendo demostraba lo excéntrico que seguramente era, con algunos anillos y otras joyas en el cuello. Pero lo que le había llamado la atención era esa extraña expresión en su rostro, Edward se consideraba un muy buen lector de mentes y sin duda este hombre escondía algo.

- Déjame presentarle a mi hija – le comenta sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos para dirigir sus cinco sentidos a la persona que estaba apunto de conocer.

- Claro –

- Ve a buscar a mi hija - le ordena Aro a una de las sirvientes que se encuentran cerca.

- Aro… ya le he dicho a mi hijo lo del compromiso - le dice Carlisle.

- Si, yo también lo he hecho, mi hija acepto gustosamente - sonriendo ampliamente

Edward en cambio solo se dedico a ver como discutían sobre su futuro como si él fuera un niño pequeño que no sabe tomar decisiones. El que su disque prometida aceptara gustosa el compromiso no le extraño para nada ya sabia él que ninguna niña mimada se negaría a ser la futura esposa del pronto Rey de Tebas

- Padre… ¿Me mandaste a llamar? - se escucha una voz detrás de el interrumpiendo nuevamente su línea de pensamientos.

- Que bueno que llegas hija… déjame presentarte a Carlisle y Edward – le comenta el hombre a su hija, obligando al príncipe a voltearse para responder al saludo.

- Es un placer señorita - saluda adecuadamente el Rey.

- Isa… Isabella - susurra Edward al ver a la muchacha

- Príncipe… -

**Continuara**

Hola!

Un poquito tarde pero aquí esta el tercer capítulo de 'Amor entre barreras' espero les guste ^_^ bye!


	4. La cueva

**Amor entre barreras.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esta es una adaptación y la canción pertenece a Reik XD Nos vemos abajo ahí les dejo un pequeñísimo adelanto._

_Ah y la letra cursiva son los pensamientos _

**Capitulo IV.- La Cueva**

- Isa... Isabella - susurro Edward.

- ¿Disculpe? - le pregunto contrariada

Por un minuto creyó ver a la mujer que ocupaba todos sus sentidos, desde que su mirada se topo con esa achocolatada. No era que estuviera alucinando con la muchacha, el parecido entre la mujer ante sus ojos y la joven que le había abofeteado era impresionante, la cabellera castaña con reflejos rojizos, la blancura de su piel, los ojos marrones, las facciones delineadas y delicadas, su físico incluso tenía cierta similitud. Pero Edward siempre se había destacado por ser una persona observadora y al ver con mas detenimiento a la que se suponía seria su prometida pudo darse cuenta de que todos estos parecidos eran superficiales; el cabello de Isabella tenia unas adorables ondulaciones en las puntas, su piel era perfecta y en sus mejillas siempre había un encantador sonrojo, sus ojos tenían un inusual brillo, su cuerpo era de ensueño, simplemente Isabella era Perfecta...

- Mi nombre es Jane Vulturis - extendiendo su mano hacia mi con claras intenciones de que se la besara, sonreí ante este gesto.

-.-

Otro día pasaba, ya faltaba poco para tener que ir a visitar a su familia… su madre le había dicho que pasara por lo menos dos días con ellos, pero aunque no le desagradaba la idea de estar con sus seres queridos, no le gustaba para nada tener que quedarse aunque solo fueran dos días en el bullicio de la ciudad.

Ver a la gente de un lado a otro, el murmullo, las criticas y demás… todo aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Lo único bueno que sacaría, aparte de ver a su familia, era que cerca de donde vivían había cierta cueva que le fascinaba visitar... esta mostraba los inicios de la cultura egipcia, los jeroglíficos eran algo que la hipnotizaban y la sumergían en su imaginación, recreando las vivencias de esa época, los dibujos y la escritura -que había aprendido- la habían ayudado a descifrar unas cuantas líneas de cierta profecía pintada en una de las paredes de la cueva... aunque todavía le faltaban un par de líneas para poder completarla le fascinaba.

_''Según la profecía, el príncipe de la cuidad de Tebas estará condenado a enamorarse de una plebeya, vivir con ella el amor verdadero… dispuesto a entregar su propia alma a su dios, pero la diferencia de clases sociales y el sacrificio, desatan desastrosos acontecimientos para la pareja… ocasionando la muerte de…''_

Siempre se quedaba en la misma parte… hoy debía averiguar quien iba a morir, aquella leyenda le resultaba tan romántica.

-.-

¡Ahg! Como odiaba su vida, ayer se entero que estaba comprometido con una desconocida y hoy tenia que asistir a una cena con ella, admitía que no esta nada mal… pero su personalidad fría y calculadora no le daba buena espina… aunque todo aquello la hacia lucir mas sexy.

Pero no podía olvidar a Isabella… el decir en la velada su nombre fue un grave error, su padre lo interrogo hasta el cansancio, pero gracias a Ra salió bien librado… lo mejor era que su padre no conociera la existencia de la mujer que le robaba la mitad de sus sueños, pensamientos y vida.

_**Desde aquel momento en que te vi,**_

_**No he dejado de pensar en ti...**_

_**Y aunque solo fue una vez,**_

_**Caí rendido a tus pies...**_

Tal ves de cierta forma su primo Jasper tenia razón, tal vez si sentía algo por Isabella… pero el pensar en ella, el soñar tenerla entre sus brazos, el recordar aquel exquisito sabor de labios no era normal.

Pero lo que más odiaba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo era el verse obligado por su padre a casarse con la princesa de Gizeh… que aunque tenia cierto toque de seducción y sensualidad… no se detendría a mirarla dos veces, porque no era su tipo. Lo mejor era que se acostumbrase a la idea de verse casado con la señorita Jane, tal vez ese era su destino, quizás lo mejor era intentar amarla o al menos intentar que le gustara.

_**Y no se como acercarme a ti,**_

_**Preguntarte si quieres salir...**_

_**Empezarte a conquistar,**_

_**Hasta llegarte a enamorar...**_

Otra ves volvía a su mente aquella chiquilla… ¿es que como olvidarla? ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo dejar de recordar aquel beso?... ¿Cómo?

En algunas ocasiones se reprimía a si mismo por estar pensando en ella, tratando de recordar la fuerte cachetada que recibió y la marca leve que aun le quedaba en su mejilla, y todo por el estúpido beso… aparte aquella chiquilla no se merecía sus pensamientos y menos sus sueños, una chiquilla altanera, orgullosa, grosera, maleducada… hermosa, delicada, perfecta… otra vez volvía hacer lo mismo… siempre le pasaba eso, trataba de insultarla y siempre sacaba aquellas virtudes.

Lo único que tenia claro era que debía sacársela de la cabeza y del corazón… bueno lo segundo no, por que ella no estaba en su corazón… o eso creía.

- Pensando otra vez en la hermosa muchachita… -

- ¡Bah! – detestaba cuando su primo descubría lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? - le sugiere.

- Por que haría algo como eso… ella es una tonta –

- Puedes decir lo que quieras pero ni tu te lo crees… apostaría mi titulo porque lo que deseas es conquistarlo o ¿Me equivoco? – le dice colocándose detrás de mí.

¿Por qué su primo era tan suspicaz? Eso si que le hacia enojar, siempre dándole donde mas le molestaba…

_**Niña, en mi mente esta,**_

_**Y no te puedo olvidar,**_

_**Todo el día pensando en ti y**_

_**No te puedo encontrar...**_

- ¿Me vas a negar que estas pensando en ella, prácticamente todo el día? - se burla Jasper tomando asiento en el amplio sillón

- Grrr… - es el único sonido que articula el joven príncipe. Tenia claro que mentirle a Jasper resultaría en vano, normalmente el siempre sabia lo que estaba pensando.

- Clama, calma… ¿Por qué te enojas? yo no tuve la culpa de que ayer en la cena nombraras a Isabella… -

Para ser mas específicos fueron tres veces las que la nombro; primero cuando le presentaron a la señorita Jane y creyó ver a Bella frente suyo, luego cuando su padre los dejo solos.

_- ¿Hijo no piensas saludar? - pregunto su padre al ver la reacción de este ante la joven._

_- ¿He?... si – contesto saliendo de su asombro, tomando la mano de la joven para besarla._

_- Los dejamos solos para que se conozcan mejor - sugiere su padre, llevándose consigo a el señor Vulturis._

_- Eres Edward cierto – Comenta la mujer, acercándose un poco al joven príncipe._

_- Si… ¿Y tú eres…? – responde tratando de recordar su nombre._

_- Jane Vulturis… pero solo llámame Jane – le contesta con una coqueta y sensual sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida para el joven príncipe._

_- ¿Puedo saber por que me llamaste Isabella…?.- continua al no recibir respuesta del joven de mirada esmeralda._

_- Bueno… yo… - no sabía que contestar, el parecido entre ambas lo había descolocado, incluso no le extrañaría que fueran hermanas… pero él sabia que no era así._

_En un segundo ya no vio a la joven princesa frente a él, de un momento a otro la mujer de cabello lizo, ahora tenía hermosas ondulaciones y reflejos rojizos en el cabello, aquellos ojos marrones ahora tenían ese brillo e intensidad que lo cautivaba, su piel blanca como la nieve ahora iba acompañada de un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus carnosos y sensuales labios… Era ella, era su Isabella que se encontraba delante de él… tenia tantas ganas de besarla, de abrazarla aunque después recibiera una bofetada… bien valdría la pena. _

_- Isa-bella - susurra para si mismo, al tener aquella dulce ilusión frente suyo._

_- ¿Perdón?... me has nombrado de nuevo Isabella - le dice la mujer sin entender nada._

_**Niña, ¿donde andarás?**_

_**En mis sueños siempre estas,**_

_**Eres dueña de mi alma,**_

_**Eres toda mi felicidad...**_

Lo peor era que su estupidez no había quedado ahí… luego de un par de minutos las volvió a confundir. Pero la última vez fue cuando se despidieron de aquella dichosa cena…

_- Edward… nos vemos mañana en la cena - le dice la mujer al momento en que se marchaban._

_- Si – es lo único que responde._

_- Como prometidos debemos de conocernos mejor - le insinúa sin soltarse del brazo del príncipe, después de todo al casándose con el hombre, obtendría una de las fortunas mas grandes de todo Egipto… Edward siendo el príncipe de Tebas heredaba todo el oro, las joyas y demás._

_- ¿No crees que es demasiado apresurado para asimilar bien este compromiso? - le sugiere._

_- Por supuesto que no – contesta posándose enfrente de él._

La luz de la luna en lo alto del cielo indicando la media noche, las grandes velas iluminando las estatuas del los dioses Ramus y Ra… dejando que la cuidad de Tebas tenga dulces sueños… mientras que en uno de los grandes palacios de aquella cuidad se negocia el compromiso de el príncipe Edward y la princesa Jane.

Los pensamientos de Edward solo volvían a vagar hacia la imagen de la chica, dormida… si, aquella plebeya de nombre Isabella, que por seguirla pudo apreciar un par de horas su belleza y cuidar su sueño mientras descansaba, incluso quizás tenía un hermoso sueño con él.

Sueños como los que él mismo tenia con ella, en los donde se encontraban los dos solos en el mismo árbol donde se conocieron, donde sin permiso o aviso la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba apasionadamente de nuevo, sacando uno que otro suspiro de sus labios.

_- Edward… ¿en que piensas? - le pregunta la mujer tratando de regresarlo a la realidad._

_- Isa-bella – repite por tercera vez en la noche y todo por empezar a soñar despierto._

_- Pienso que deberías de presentarme a la famosa Isabella - _

_- Si - es su única respuesta._

_**Quiero descubrir como eres tú,**_

_**Abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,**_

_**Con el tiempo tú sabrás...**_

_**Que esto no fue casualidad...**_

La fiesta fue un desastre… ahora tenia la oportunidad de rectificar todo, debía hacerse a la idea de que Jane era su prometida, era su deber intentar conocerla y si era necesario enamorarse de ella… ese era su destino.

La sala era cómoda, desde el ventanal se podía ver parte de la ciudad, el puerto al lado del río Nilo, y un poco más allá el comienzo del bosque, el que le traía recuerdos de ella, el lugar en donde la conoció

Como deseaba en aquellos momentos poder soñar, y tener aquel hermoso sueño donde Isabella se encontraba entre sus brazos, viendo el manto azul… viendo como aquella noche les regalaba las mejores y únicas estrellas, la luna llena brillando en lo alto del cielo cubiertas de numerosas estrellas, una estrella fugas pasando por el cielo… pidiendo un solo deseo ser feliz con ella.

_**Sueño con tenerte junto a mí**_

_**Ya veras que yo te haré feliz,**_

_**Solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar...**_

Pero como siempre todo aquello era solamente un dulce sueño, del cual uno nunca quisiera despertar, en el cual uno pudiera por lo menos estar con la persona amada sin que se sienta como un tonto al no ser correspondido.

El amor, cuatro insignificantes letras pero que causan tantos sentimientos desde alegría, felicidad, ilusión, ganas de vivir, ganas de ser eterno para amar… pero al mismo tiempo decepción, tristeza, lagrimas, agonía y lo mas triste el deseo de la muerte.

_**Niña, en mi mente esta,**_

_**Y no te puedo olvidar,**_

_**Todo el día pensando en ti y**_

_**No te puedo encontrar...**_

- Edward... - lo llama su primo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿En que piensas? - le pregunta su primo al ver lo distraído y pensativo que estaba.

- Feh, en nada especial – le espeta cruzando sus brazos – Y eso no te incumbe. -

- Bueno lo decía, por que no es común que te quedes tan pensativo – se burla el muy sinvergüenza.

- Si no fuera por que hoy estoy de muy buen humor… ya te hubiera dado tu merecido – susurra.

- Con que mi estimado Eddy, se encuentra de muy buen humor – le comenta viéndolo fijamente – Y eso… ¿A que se debe? -

_**Niña, ¿donde andarás?**_

_**En mis sueños siempre estas,**_

_**Eres dueña de mi alma,**_

_**Eres toda mi felicidad...**_

- No - es la única respuesta que le da a su primo.

- ¿No?... Te vas a negar a compartir tu felicidad con tu queridísimo primo - le dice a modo sarcástico. Jasper muy bien sabía que el hecho de que su queridísimo Eddy anduviera pensativo, era exclusivamente por el recuerdo de Isabella; si a lo lejos se vio que había sido amor a primera vista por parte de ambos.

_**Y ya me quiero mirar,**_

_**En esos ojos de mar,**_

_**Con los que tanto sueño...**_

_**Solo dame, una señal...**_

Por otro lado Edward estaba segurísimo que si le confesaba a Jasper el motivo por el que andaba tan distraído, este no lo dejaría en paz el resto de la semana, acosándolo con preguntas y suposiciones –que seguramente seria ciertas- logrando que se confundiera aun más.

Edward era de esas personas que si no tenían el control se frustraban, siempre había sido así… tanto en su vida como en las situaciones que lo rodeaban –tal vez por eso era que su padre siempre le había dicho que había nacido para gobernar- siempre actuaba con la mente clara y despejada, tomaba decisiones importantes en cuestión de minutos y nunca se arrepentía de las circunstancias a las que lo llevaban. Tal vez por eso era que su corazón estaba tan intranquilo, siempre había sido de esas personas que 'si no lo ven, no lo creen' por eso era que se cuestionaba y duda a la vez, no creía posible el que… el hecho de que no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza a Isabella no significaba que ella… por Ra es que acaso se ¿había enamorado de aquella chiquilla testaruda? ¿Amor a primera vista? No, no, no eso no existe, son solo cursilerías, él no podía haberse enamorado, eso era totalmente estúpido… el hecho por el cual no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella chiquilla era simple y llanamente el sentir su orgullo herido al ser rechazado por primera vez en su vida.

_**Quiero descubrir como eres tú,**_

_**Abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,**_

_**Con el tiempo tú sabrás...**_

_**Que esto no fue casualidad...**_

- Edward… -

- ¿Qué quieres ahora… Jasper? – le pregunta exasperado.

- Hum… dime conoces aquella leyenda… - le comenta como quien no quiere la cosa, solo para que él le prestara atención.

- ¿Leyenda? - pregunta confundido, si era por saber leyendas él sabia muchas.

- Bueno… más bien profecía -

- Profecía, ¿De que hablas? - le dice sin entender nada de lo que esta hablando su primo… y menos entendía a que venia el comentario, que tenia que ver esa profecía con lo que estaba discutiendo.

- Primo si que eres ignorante, si no fueras el príncipe de Tebas serias perfecto para ser plebeyo - le dice Jasper mientras se levanta del sillón para posarse enfrente de el.

Ser un plebeyo… nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero era una buena idea así… así podría conocer tal cual a Isabella… estaba seguro que si le decía que era el príncipe de Tebas nunca podría conocerla verdaderamente, quizás incluso y hasta querría sacar provecho como todas, pero como plebeyo podría… conquistarla.

De todos modos seria una mentirita piadosa que no afectaría a nadie, pero que le serviría para conocer a aquella mujer que lo traía loco…

- Edward, ¿Me estas escuchando? - le pregunta su primo.

- ¿He…? – responde ante la mirada divertida de su amigo.

- Hay Edward, si que estas enamorado – le dice dándole leves golpecitos en el hombro.

- ¿Enamorado?, ¡Yo…! Te has vuelto loco Jasper o es que te has golpeado en la cabeza –

- Estoy tan loco como tú de enamorado… sabes perfectamente que te conozco como la palma de mi mano, sin contar con que soy muy perceptivo – le dice – y esta bien te concedo que no estés "enamorado" pero de que sientes algo, lo sientes… -

_**Sueño con tenerte junto a mí**_

_**Ya veras que yo te haré feliz,**_

_**Solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar...**_

No podía engañar a Jasper, el tenia razón, nos conocíamos de memoria ambos ya que prácticamente nos habíamos criado juntos, desde pequeños habíamos sido como hermanos, él conocía lo peor de mi, había vivido conmigo el peor momento de mi vida… había sufrido conmigo la perdida de mi madre, sabia perfectamente que era la persona con la que siempre contaría, el merecía mi respeto y confianza.

Además no era como si fuera la primera vez que Jasper se burlase de mi… -aunque eso tras pasar lo años seguía irritándome- podría lidiar con eso e incluso pedirle que me ayudara con mi alocado plan. Cuando se trataba de "problemas del corazón" como los llamaba su primo la imaginación de este volaba y era capas de crear las más escrupulosas situaciones. Pero la cuestión era ¿Cómo? ¿Como saldría del palacio sin que lo descubrieran?

- Déjame adivinar lo que estas pensando primito - le dice Jasper sin más rodeos – ¿Quieres saber como podrías salir de palacio para volver a ver a tu adorada plebeya…? – pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Niña, en mi mente esta,**_

_**Y no te puedo olvidar,**_

_**Todo el día pensando en ti y**_

_**No te puedo encontrar...**_

- B-bueno… si - ¿¡_Como demonios supo eso_!

- ¡Ja!, lo sabía… a mi no me puedes ocultar nada, te conozco desde que somos bebes –

- ¿Qué planeas hacer? - le pregunta con algo de inseguridad, porque conocía a su primo.

- Tranquilo, eso déjamelo a mi – le dice saliendo del lugar a toda prisa - nos vemos después primito –

_**Niña, ¿donde andarás?**_

_**En mis sueños siempre estas,**_

_**Eres dueña de mi alma,**_

_**Eres toda mi felicidad...**_

Al ver a su primo alejarse a todo prisa sin darle siquiera un mísero detalle de lo que su maquiavélica mente estuviera creando, volvió a recostarse sobre el sofá, divagando entre sus recuerdos, intentando vanamente no pensar en aquella mujer; con una fuerte exhalación de frustración al ver que nuevamente las imágenes y vivencias de ese día volvían a él como si todo hubiera sucedido hace minutos, tapo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos intentando explicarse así mismo el remolino de sentimientos que había ahora en su corazón, llegando a una sola explicación –los dioses habían intervenido en aquel encuentro, quizás era su destino encontrarse con aquella muchachita testaruda, quizás en algún lugar estuviera escrito el conocer a Isabella… -

-.-

Que fastidio ya habían pasado las dos semanas y ese día tenía que ir a visitar a Renée, Charlie y su pequeño hermano Seth… no es que le disgustara la idea de ir a visitarlos, si no que nunca le gusto la ciudad, sencillamente no era para ella.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que solo estaría dos días en la cuidad y luego ya se regresaría a su vida de paz y tranquilidad en el campo, aunque estos días no solo los aprovecharía con su familia, también se daría tiempo para poder descifrar otras líneas de la profecía que la traía loca.

-.-

- ¡Bella! - Grita su pequeño hermano de 13 años al verla aproximarse a la casa.

- ¡Hola! - responde mientras se baja de su caballo.

- ¡Ya llego Bella! – grita al interior de la casa para llamar a sus padres.

- ¿Cómo has estado hermanita? - le pregunta mientras lo abraza.

- Bien… y ¿tú? –

- Bien… extrañándote –

- Yo también… –

- Bella, hija – escucho la inconfundible voz de mi madre que salía de la casa.

- ¡Mamá! – le digo acercándome a ella para abrazarla – te he extrañado mucho… -

- Nosotros también mi pequeñita… vamos que Charlie estaba ansioso por verte – me comenta con una sonrisita en el rostro, bien sabía que papa no era muy expresivo; en eso nos parecíamos.

-.-

- ¿Vas a salir? - le pregunta Renée al verla ponerse una capa de color negro con capucha y tomar unas cuantas velas.

- Si mamá –

- Supongo que vas a la cueva - le dice con una sonrisa.

- Si, prometo no volver tarde –

- Cuídate – le comenta antes de salir de la casa.

Bella junto a su fiel amigo Eclipse van rumbo a su misteriosa cueva contemplando la hermosura de la noche estrellada.

Su querido Eclipse era originario de Egipto, pero sus abuelos habían llegado a estas tierras por embarcaciones romanas por lo que siempre se habías sentido atraída por aquella cultura y aun siendo plebeya era fiel conocedora de ambas e incluso de otros lugares, por lo que no perdía oportunidad para aprender algo nuevo y era este el motivo por el cual aquella cueva la tenia completamente hipnotizada.

La cueva se encontraba a algunos kilómetros del gran palacio, aun recordaba que cuando era pequeña le gustaba ir a escondidas a contemplar la majestuosidad y hermosura de los jardines… pero un día se encontró con un niño de mas o menos su edad el cual lloraba escondido detrás de un gran árbol, a pesar de todos los años transcurridos desde entonces aun sentía su corazón oprimirse al rememorar el dolor que había en los esmeraldados ojos del niñito y a pesar de que en un principio se acerco a él para consolarlo, termino teniendo una fuerte discusión con el muchachito por testarudo y respondón provocando que no fuera nunca mas a los jardines del palacio.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya estaban a unos pasos de la entrada de la cueva oculta estratégicamente por una enredadera, impidiendo ser descubierta por cualquier persona.

Una vez dentro de la cueva y asegurándose de dejar a Eclipse descansando mientras ella avanza a través de la espesa oscuridad siendo alumbrada solo por una pequeña vela que utilizaba principalmente para iluminar los símbolos escritos en las paredes, se detiene frente a la pared que contenía los jeroglíficos de la profecía que estaba intentando traducir pues el Egipto antiguo no era algo que les enseñaran al pueblo, este era solo de conocimiento de la familia real. En su caso nunca supo cuando aprendió ella a leer aquel tipo de escritura, un día pudo descifrarla fácilmente, era como si hubiera nacido con aquel don… y le gustaba de cierta manera.

Una vez se cerciora de que es la pared correcta, se agacha levemente para dejar la pequeña vela que traía en su mano sobre el suelo, consiguiendo una iluminación mas amplia para apresiar mejor las líneas inferiores que eran las que le faltaban.

-.-

¡Ahg! Como le chocaba que Jasper siempre lo convenciera de todo, y claro ahora el tenia que ir a esa dichosa cueva disque para dejar de ser un 'ignorante' como lo había llamado su disque amigo, aunque debía admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por aquella historia pero claro también tenia claro que la curiosidad se la había metido su primito insinuándole datos y no contándole absolutamente nada al final.

Por lo menos ya era tarde y nadie lo iba a interrumpir o buscar a tan altas horas de la noche, y menos ese día, que el mismo había ordenado no tener ninguna interrupción, ni intromisión en su cuarto.

Ya había dejado a Atón afuera, no se preocupaba de que lo reconocieran pues nadie deambulaba a esas horas en medio del bosque –_nadie estaba tan loco_- pero bueno según su primo el podía perfectamente descifrar la profecía por sus estudios de Egipto antiguo asique no debería tener mayor problema.

"_El príncipe de la cuidad de Tebas estará condenado a enamorarse de una plebeya"_ – estaba tan centrado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo en aquella fría y solitaria cueva pues escuchaba claramente como alguien recitaba aquellas palabras –_tal vez lo mejor era escuchar de lejos_-

"_Vivirá con ella el amor verdadero… dispuesto a entregar su propia alma a Anubis, pero las clases sociales y el sacrificio, al igual que la ceremonia desataran desastrosos acontecimientos para la pareja… ocasionando la muerte de…"_ – luego de haber dicho esto la cueva se fundió en un profundo silencio.

En cambio Bella, se encontraba tratando de descifrar el ultimo jeroglífico… bueno para ser mas especifico el que decía cual de los dos moriría, si la chica o el joven… pero aquello era imposible, era como si algo místico se lo impidiese.

Por otro lado Edward se asoma un poco para ver de quien se trataba, y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a la muchacha que ocupaba todos sus sueños y pensamientos, pero ¿Qué hacia Isabella ahí? Y ahora ¿Qué hacia él? ¿la enfrentaba? O mejor aun y si la ¿besaba?

Cualquiera fuera la respuesta lo primero era salir de su escondite y enfrentarla… es mas incluso podría vengarse por la bofetada que le había dado

- Chiquilla tonta… - susurra con voz profunda y ronca.

Isabella al escuchar aquella inconfundible voz se tensa de los nervios ¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿y ahora que hacia ella?

_**Continuara. **_

_¡Hola! Si lo se me he demorada mucho en actualizar pero aunque se supone_

_que estoy de vacaciones -Muy merecidas, ya que pase todos mis ramos en mi primer año de universidad-_

_no tengo tiempo libre por lo que tengo que escribir un poquito cada día –y ahora debería estar durmiendo- _

_he tenido que conseguir un trabajo de vacaciones para pagar el arreglo de MI laptop U_U que trágica es mi vida pero bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo… ¡Ah! Por cierto el próximo capitulo se llama _

_Les voy a dejar un pequeñísimo adelanto del siguiente capitulo… aquí Bella y MI amado Edward dejan de pelear para empezar a llevarse bien XD_

_**Capitulo V – Temores**_

- Pero…con dos condiciones.-

- ¿D-dos condiciones?.-

- Si, la primera háblame de tu y la segunda… ¿puedo robarte un beso?… ¿sin que me des una cachetada?.-


End file.
